Evangelion: Prophesy
by saberstorm
Summary: Discontinued. Under new title: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Genesis Trilogy: Prophesy
1. Prologue

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Author's Note: Just FYI, I've yet to see many of the concepts that I'm going to use in another story. In this story, there are different explanations to SEELE, Angels, Evangelions, and the Pilots. I also give a different reason as to why Rei is a clone. It takes place after Koaru's death. I'm not linking it to the Anime or Manga, but the general storyline. So the explinations given up until now are accurate, I just change the meaning of them. Parings will be Shinji x Rei and Auska x Kaoru.

One more thing: SEELE are actually good guy's, and Gendo ends up being revealed as the bad guy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Evangelion, I would have never ended either the Anime or the Movies with a cliffhanger.

Prologue:

_They all hate me. Let me die. I am no use anymore. Just let me die._

_'Now why would you want to do that, Frau Soryu?'_

_What the hell?_

_'Not 'what', but 'whom', Auska Langley Soryu.'_

_Whom?_

_'Kaoru Nagisa, Nephilim, Fifth Child.'_

_Nephilim?_

_'Half Angel, to a small extent. The reason you can hear me know is because I am using my AT Field to connect our minds. Though I will admit that the fact that you forced yourself into coma helps.'_

_Angel?!?_

_'Easy! I am not an enemy. I am here to help you.'_

_Why? One of your kind raped my mind! Why do you think I placed myself in this coma?_

_'To answer your second question, I know it is because you don't want to face the memories you have buried. To answer your first, I want to help you because you are a fellow Nephilim.'_

_What do you mean? I don't have an AT Field._

_'Everyone does. It holds the Human body together. Nephilim and Angels, though, can project a second one using the Light of their Soul.'_

_So, every time I projected an AT Field while piloting Eva…?_

_'Correct. It was your AT Field. Unit 02 was made to help you control your powers.'_

_But I failed! The memories…_

_'Listen, Auska, I cannot do this for much longer as using my AT Field causes my body to decay. My genetic structure is unstable because I am a clone of __Chairman Keele. After I do this, I will have to find a way to destroy my body so that I am not tied to it, allowing me to move to a new one. After that, I cannot help you, so please listen.__'_

_'You should not be troubled by your past. Your mother was ill because she was exposed to chemicals while constructing Unit 02 for you. But that does not mean that the man she loved, the one who you have every right to call 'father' is not evil. He has harmed many, and must be stopped.'_

_'So please put aside your anger, before he hurts more people.'_

_Who is he?_

_'You already know.'_

_No! It couldn't be!_

_'Unfortunately, yes. You are Shinji Ikari's half-sister.'_

_The Baka?_

_'Stay unconscious so that you can work through your feelings, please, or you could do something that could cause the death of many.'_

_O…K._

_'Tabrias, I cannot do this for much longer. Do you mind if I borrow Unit 02?'_

_………_

_'Tabrias?'_

_What did you call me?_

_'Tabrias. That is the name of the Angel of Alternatives.'_

_If it helps you, go ahead and use Unit 02._

_'I promise I will keep it safe for you.'_

_Wait! If I'm a Nephilim like you, and I'm Tabrias, who are you?_

_'I am your other. Call me Tabris, the Angel of Free Will.'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaoru spluttered and coughed up the LCL as he tried hard to keep from falling. He hated going through the transfer that put him into a new body, but it couldn't be helped since he was under constant threat of cellular breakdown.

"I see you made it back. You made contact with the Second Child?"

The Angel of Free Will smiled at the man who was handing him a towel. "Of course, Chairman Keele. I think she will return soon," he replied, accepting the towel.

"And the Third Child?" Keele asked.

At this question, Kaoru's face fell, "I believe he will be scarred emotionally by what I had to ask him to do. At least I gave him a good reason, so he should recover quickly, and be all the stronger for it." Keele handed him a pair of clothes and Kaoru began to dress, "I am more worried about my sister right now. It is obvious that she is in her third body, but Azela cannot seem to remember anything. I believe the old man is hampering her."

"We can correct that," Keele assured. "For a long time, I have been suspicious that the First Child was being abused by Gendo."

"Don't worry for now," Kaoru said, buttoning his shirt. "I believe Shinji-kun will be able to revive the memories of the Angel of Life."

"Do any of the three know of the true origins of the Angels?"

"No, nor should I explain it to them."

"The rest of SEELE will want a report."

"There are a few things I do not wish to tell them. First off, Yui Ikari is still alive. The AI core that she developed so the need for Nephilim as pilots would not be present is in Unit 01, and I could sense her soul was being protected by the AI."

"That would make sense. She programmed the AI to protect its pilots at all costs. That means the test was sabotaged, and it was forced to absorb her to protect her," Keele reasoned.

Kaoru nodded, "Yes, but that means she can still claim command of NERV, and I believe she is preparing to do that."

"All the better for us."

"There's more," Kaoru said, now grave. "The only reason the AI core would be used was if the pilot required it to keep his or her power in check."

Keele raised an eyebrow, "You don't mean…?

"We may have to accept that Shinji-kun is just who we feared he was: Azrael, the Angel of Death."

"Is he?" Keele asked.

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo stood in the Eva cages, looking up at the masked face of Unit 01. "Soon," he said softly, "Soon it will be over, and there will be no more pain. We will be together, complete once more, Yui."

He turned to leave, only to hear a "ffttto" sound behind him as he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a clear, gooey, substance. He grumbled, muttering something about having just washed his suit, and turned back towards Unit 01. It remained as it was, still and silent. Idly wondering what had hit him and where it had come from, Gendo left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**You sneezed on him?**_

**I think I have developed an allergy to his presence, Creator.**

_**Don't apologize! That was one of the most hilarious things I have seen in a long time, and he deserved it!**_

**When is the next test?**

_**It's nice that the MAGI don't tell anyone I can access them through the umbilical cable. The next test is tomorrow.**_

**Good. I wish to try to communicate with my pilot then.**

_**You need to be gentler with my son, Evan. **_(Author's Note: Pronounced A-van, as in Evangelion.) _**He's been through a great deal, more than anyone his age should have gone through.**_

**Indeed. He deserves your comfort. Therefore, if I can establish contact with him, I will try to help the two of you communicate.**

_**Don't absorb him, Evan. Not again.**_

**I have learned how to use the S2 I ingested. I am confident that we can reconstruct his body, should it happen again.**

_**I hope so.**_

**With where things are now, all we can do is hope.**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Note: I've always wondered what would happen if an Eva sneezed.


	2. Casualties

Evangelion: Prophecy

Disclaimer: MAGI confirm that Saberstorm does not own Evangelion.

Chapter 1: Casualties

Shinji Ikari was never one to question fate. He had long ago accepted that he may never find happiness, and lived his life in nothing but sorrow. Piloting Unit 01 eventually caused his depression to deepen to a whole new level. But the straw that broke the camel's back was Kaoru's death. That had been almost a week ago.

For the entire week, he did nothing, said nothing, and ate nothing, just laid in bed listening to his SDAT. Nothing his guardian, Misato, did could make him acknowledge him. He wanted to die. But it wasn't his death wish that worried Misato.

It was the fact that he should already be dead. In spite of having eaten nothing for a week, he was still alive.

This was why she was now inside one of NERV's holding cells, talking to Dr. Ritsko Akagi.

"No idea?" the purple-haired Major asked again.

"None," the doctor replied, sullen.

Misato sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get any answers from the fake-blond. She left NERV and headed back to the apartment. _Shinji's friends should be coming back tomorrow_, she mused. _Maybe they can snap him out of it_.

Entering her apartment, she was surprised to see it was cleaner than when she left. It wasn't perfect, but it made her wonder. "Nice to see you got up, Shinji!" she called happily, opening the door to her charge's room. Shinji was still lying in bed, unmoved from when she had last seen him. What surprised her though was the girl with blue hair sitting nearby, watching him.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" Misato asked.

The First Child turned toward her, "I came to see Pilot Ikari, Major. I have not seen him report to NERV and wondered if he was ill."

"I wish I knew, Rei," Misato said, leaving for the kitchen to get a beer. Ever since Ritsko had shown her and Shinji the Dummy Plug System, the Major had always felt uncomfortable around the red eyed clone. _Though I wonder who she was cloned from_, she thought yet again.

Back in Shinji's room, Rei decided to try to wake up her fellow pilot. She reached out and touched his hand.

_"I'm not sure what to do in this type of situation."_

_"Why don't you try smiling?"_

_Reaching out to take his hand, feeling warm, smiling…_

Rei snapped back to the present and sat back, confused. It had happened again. Ever since she had used her AT Field to help Shinji stop Kaoru, she had been experiencing strange memories and feelings. Most were associated to times when she thought of the dark-haired pilot in front of her. _He reminds me of something. No, someone. Who? Who?_

_"I'm scarred."_

_"Its okay, Rei, I don't think he'll hate you. Those wings actually look quite beautiful."_

_"But…"_

_"Those wings are a good thing. It means your body is stable enough to handle your AT Field. You won't suffer from cellular breakdown anymore."_

Again, Rei snapped back to the present. That last memory had been even fuzzier than any of the others. It was like it was from so long ago, that she could hardly remember it. _I should ask the Commander about this_, she thought, and rose to leave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Pay no heed to it, Rei. It is just a side affect from your activation."

Rei bowed politely, "Thank you, Commander." She turned and left the gloomy office.

"Are you sure it was wise to tell her that, Ikari?"

"I cannot afford to have her develop a will of her own yet again."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Red skies, red sea, desolation, destruction, sadness._

_"How disgusting."_

The vision vanished.

_'That ending again? No! Reanalyze. Show me another possibility.'_

The vision began to open again, showing another possible outcome. Not everyone knew it, but Tabrias had also read the Dead Sea Scrolls when she was a child. She didn't remember much, but it was enough to predict the outcome.

_'This is why he called me the Angel of Alternatives. I can predict Alternatives. There has to be more.'_

_Gendo laughing. Third Impact. "How disgusting."_

_'Damnit!'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The doctor watched the monitor with interest. One week ago, the Second Child's brainwaves had been spiking. She seemed to be undergoing one continuous lucid dream that was repeating itself over and over. The doctor looked at the pilot's face, noting the signs of REM sleep, made a note on his clipboard, and left to write his report.

Had he paid more attention, he would have noticed the faint blue-wave pattern on the screen.


	3. Testing

Evangelion: Prophecy

Disclaimer: If I owned Evangelion, it would probably step on me by accident.

Chapter 2: Testing

The entry plug slowly filled with its usual supply of LCL, but Shinji didn't care. He let it wash up over him. There really wasn't a point to this test. That was something he was sure of. He was just here.

_Maybe if I fail, I can leave_, he thought. _I can get out of here, forget everything, and start again._

**With that mentality, the chances are 0.0001523. At least that is my most accurate calculation thus far.**

Shinji started, "What?"

In the observation room, Misato smiled, "That's the first thing I've heard you say all week, Shinji. Welcome back to the land of the living."

But Shinji was not sidetracked, "Misato, there's something else in here!"

**Explain that please.**

Shinji screamed, "Get me out! Get me out!"

"Pilot's panic is distorting the sync ratio!"

"Cut the connections! Abort the test!" Misato ordered.

"We can't! There's too much interference!"

Rei, who was watching, stood and began heading for the exit to the observation room.

"Get me out of here!" Shinji screamed. Then pain lanced through his head.

"Mental contamination detected! Sync ratio at 200!"

"Unit 01's S2 is active! Detecting blue pattern AT Field!"

"Is Unit 01 an Angel?" the Sub-Commander asked.

"Impossible. It wasn't prophesied," Gendo muttered. No one heard him.

"Negative! MAGI confirm it is not from an Angel!"

"Sync ratio isn't changing! The Eva seems to be forcing a fixed ratio of 200 with the pilot! We can't get him out."

Unit 01 eyes began to glow. Inside the entry plug, Shinji sat rigid, unable to move. He opened his mouth and was able to weakly gasp, "Help…"

**I am trying to do that, if you would only stop fighting.**

Shinji began to relax, still apprehensive.

**Thank you. That makes thing easy… Gaaahhhh!**

"AT Field detected! Pattern blue! MAGI confirm an Angel, but they can't get a lock on it!"

"Give me a view of the entry plug!" Misato ordered. The view came up. Inside sat Shinji holding his sore head. But his attention was fixed not on his pain, but on the cocoon of blue hexagon ripples that surrounded him.

"Misato!" he yelled. "What's going on?"

Then Unit 01 fell silent. It pitched forward slightly, the entry plug ejecting to fall to the floor. The glow died from the Evangelion's eyes and it fell to the ground inert. The AT Field around Shinji vanished, and he leaned back in the seat, clutching his head.

The door to the test room opened, and Rei entered, walking towards the plug wearing her plugsuit with a fire extinguisher in her hand. She pulled the pin and emptied it on the hatch, and then pulled on the manual release. Shinji looked at her as she looked in.

"Rei?"

The girl seemed confused, and then asked, "Did you do this for me once before? You told me to smile."

Dumbstruck, Shinji could only nod. She held out her hand and he took it. Leaning on her, he let her lead him to the medical wing.

No one noticed the two tears in Rei's plugsuit, right between the shoulder blades.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**I warned you not to do it.**_

**I had no other option.**

_**Have you considered earning his trust?**_

**How?**

_**…………**_

**Creator?**

_**I don't know. I'll have to think about it.**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_"How disgusting."_

_'Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! There's no choice! To stop Third Impact, they have to die!'_

_'Forgive me, brother.'_

Auska opened her eyes and climbed out of bed, removing the IV in her arm. The nurse on watch tried to stop her, only to be thrown backwards. Auska LangleySoryu-Tabrias would not be distracted from her mission, a mission that would have scared Gendo if he knew about it.


	4. Activation

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: Auska would kill me if I owned Evangelion, or should I call her Tabrias now?

Chapter 3: Activation

Rei waited until Shinji was released from the infirmary, and then helped him back to the Katsuragi apartment. He was tired, so she told him to sit down on the couch and got him a glass of water.

"Thanks, Rei," he said, accepting the glass she offered.

Her eyes downcast, Rei softly said, "I am sorry, Shinji-kun. I lied to you."

"Huh?"

"I am not the 'Third'," she said. "There never was a 'Third'. I am Rei Ayanammi, the only one. I always have been, and I always will be."

Shinji's expression became grave, "Ritsko showed me the Dummy Plug System."

If Rei was shocked, she showed no signs, "I am regaining my memories. I do not remember much, but I remember someone telling me that my body has a defect that causes cellular breakdown." Shinji raised a questioning eyebrow so she elaborated. "For some reason, my body is in a constant state of decay. The clones were made from me to allow me to survive until a cure was found. But moving into a new body causes my memories to be blocked, because while I remember, my new body does not."

She looked up to see that Shinji was staring at her in shock. Eventually, he found his voice and slowly asked, "So… it's like… reincarnation?"

Confusion flashed across Rei's face before it returned to its usual blank look, "I suppose you could call it that."

Shinji nodded, understanding. He felt slightly better now and suddenly felt hope. _Rei and Kaoru look so similar; could he suffer from the same thing? Is that the real reason why he asked me to kill him? He didn't want to suffer decay?_ "Do you suffer from the effects now?" he asked.

"Before I died the second time, I was cured, so I asked Dr. Akaji to destroy the clones," Rei explained. "Thankfully, she did not do so until after I awoke in my third body." She shuddered slightly, "I hated that room. It was cold, exposed; I felt so… alone… common."

_I can understand the feeling_, Shinji thought. "Wait, the second time? When was the first?" _How much horror have you experienced, Rei?_

She shook her head, "I do not remember."

"Sorry," Shinji said, feeling sad. Then his stomach let out a loud growl. "I guess I should make lunch. Do you want some?"

"I do not like instant. The only thing worse is the biohazard waste that the Major cooks," Rei stated bluntly.

Shinji did a double take. _Did Rei just make a joke? Or was she being serious?_ The answer was both, but he didn't know that. Months ago, Ritsko had published an article in a science magazine about the studies she did on the cooking of her friend 'Otasim', and Rei had read it. Thankfully, Misato had yet to know about it. "I'll have to go buy more food then. Do you want to come with?"

Rei nodded, "That would be enjoyable."

As Shinji was locking the door, an idea came to him. "Rei," he asked, "Do you like ice cream?"

The girl looked at him in confusion. "What is 'ice cream', Shinji-kun?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The tech stood in the cage for Unit 02, looking at the report. Everything seemed to be in order. Repairs had been completed, and the Unit's backup power had been upgraded to be more efficient. It could now last 10 minutes without outside power.

Hearing the door open, the tech looked to see Auska walk in, clad in her plugsuit. "I didn't know you were up, Second Child," he remarked. He made the mistake of looking at Auska's face and flinched. Her face was being forced into a mask, while her eyes blazed with anger, sorrow, and determination.

"How is Unit 02?" she asked.

"Fine," the tech replied. "We've upgraded it to last 10 minutes without outside power…" he stopped when Auska raised her hand. She turned towards the mech, and the tech noticed that there were two slots crudely cut into her plugsuit, right between the shoulder blades.

"Can it be piloted?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Good," Auska said, heading up the ramp to mount the entry plug.

"Miss, I can't let you do that," the tech said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Release me," the first hint of anger in Auska's voice was notable.

"Sorry Miss, but you can't pilot Unit 02. You're not a pilot for it anymore…" The rest of his sentence was cut off as a blood red AT Field sprang into existence, throwing him back. Alarms rang and hidden weapons suddenly revealed themselves, firing at the source of the field until their ammo was spent. The smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed Auska surrounded by her red AT Field, white feathered wings protruding from her back where the slots in her plugsuit were. "Miss Soryu?" the tech's jaw dropped.

She turned to look at him, her skin and eyes giving off an unearthly glow, "Tabrias." She raised a hand, "I suggest you run." The tech did just that. He ran so fast, he probably broke the sound barrier. Auska-Tabrias allowed herself a smirk. _They're so easy to scare! That was pretty damn funny!_ She then mounted the plug, using her AT Field to activate the LCL fill and inject the plug into Unit 02. The plug lit up and Unit 02 came to life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Bridge was full of activity. Everyone was in an uproar. First, the test on Unit 01 failed, and now there was an Angel detected inside NERV.

_Today just isn't my day_, Misato thought bitterly. She had overseen Unit 01 being returned to the cages, so she was late getting to the Bridge. "Status?"

"Second's ago, MAGI detected an AT Field in Unit 02's cage! What makes no sense is that the pattern is red! Even then, the MAGI are still classifying it as an Angel, but instead of a number, they gave it a name!"

Misato was confused, "A name?"

"Tabrias, whatever that means."

Gendo frowned. _The Angel of Alternatives?_

"Give me the video recording of Unit 02's cage when the Angel was detected," Misato ordered. The recording was put up, and Misato gasped. "Auska? It couldn't be!"

"Unit 02 is active and moving! It's…"

The sentence was never finished as everyone watched Unit 02 shimmy up one of the catapult shafts and jump, landing feet first on the ground of the Geofront.

_This was not in the scenario, especially mine_, Gendo thought, knashing his teeth, behind his hands. "Where are the other pilots?"

"First and Third Children detected coming our way across the Geofront. Wait! Unit 02's moving towards them!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei ran towards NERV, aware of the red mech approaching them.

_Maybe Auska finally got up and is coming to brief us_, Shinji thought. Then Rei talked him yelling, "Get Down!" Unit 02 progressive knife shot about a meter above them to dig into the ground behind them. Had they remained standing, it would have killed them.

"Rei, are you okay?" Shinji asked. Then he noticed Rei was unconscious, a small trickle of blood running along the side of her head. In her haste to get them on the ground, she had struck her head on a rock and passed out. "Rei!" Shinji yelled, picking her up in his arms and running again, fully aware that the mech chasing them was not friendly.

_This is ridiculous!_ he thought. _I can't outrun an Eva, even without carrying Rei!_ "Someone! Anyone! Help!" _Like that's going to work! Who's going to hear me?_

Inside the Eva cages, Unit 01's eyes blazed to life.

----------------------------------------

Author's Note: And to my prereader, I am NOT Auska-bashing for crying out loud! Auska was a good character idea, even though my personal opinion is that she need a chill pill (cough Kaoru cough) every so often.

My prereader does not have an account, but he sure reads. A lot.


	5. Siblings

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: MAGI confirm Saberstorm does not own Evangelion, and that he's a stupid idiot.

The MAGI never did like me.

Chapter 4: Siblings

"Unit 02 is attacking First and Third Children!"

Baboom

"Establish a link to Unit 02!" Misato yelled. "Maybe we can talk Auska out of this!"

Baboom

"And what the hell is that noise?" Misato was really on the short end of her temper today.

"Unknown as of right now. I'm looking!"

Baboom

"Link established!"

Auska's face appeared on the monitor.

"What the hell are you doing, Auska?" Misato demanded.

Baboom Baboom

"Preventing Third Impact," Auska stated, not caring about the fact that half of NERV was scared of her, or that half the bridge were a little freaked out by the wings behind her.

"What are you talking about?"

Baboom Baboom

"I can see Alternatives, Misato. I can see that no matter what, if Shinji and Wondergirl continue to live, they will cause Third Impact," Auska replied.

"Ridiculous, Second Child," Gendo said. "Stand down and let yourself be taken into custody."

Auska glared at the Commander, "I don't take orders from you, dumkopff!"

Baboom Baboom

If it weren't for the alarms and the throbbing sound that no one could identify, one could have heard a pin drop on the Bridge. Everyone, even those who didn't know what Auska had called Gendo, froze in shock.

Misato got her voice back first, "Bullshit! You know that's not true Auska! Your just trying to get out some steam, and you're doing it the wrong way!"

Auska-Tabrias then turned on Misato, "Do you honestly think I want to kill my own half-brother, Misato?"

Baboom Baboom

This time people fell out of their seats, and Gendo actually looked like he had been slapped for the first time in his life.

"Half-brother?" the Sub-Commander asked.

Auska nodded. "Oh, and by the way, _Commander_," she said, her voice dripping with venom, "Thanks for abandoning Shinji and treating him like crap like you did to my mom! In other words, thanks for nothing, and I hope you rot in hell!" Auska's image vanished as she cut the connection.

Baboom Baboom

"She cut the connection and is blocking all other attempts to contact her."

"Mainframe has been hacked! The sound we've been hearing was the pulsing of Unit 01's S2! It has retreated now, but it heard everything!"

"Unit 01 has activated itself! It's going berserk!"

Inside the cage, techs ran for their lives as Unit 01 snarled, straining against the restraints keeping it to the wall.

"Shut it down! Who's piloting it?" Gendo roared.

"There's no entry plug! We can't stop it!"

"MAGI are refusing to activate any systems to contain the Unit!"

With a roar, Unit 01 tore out of its cage, sending shrapnel flying. It jumped through a catapult and landed on the ground of the Geofront, roaring at the red Unit.

Both Auska and Shinji thought the same question aloud. "Who's piloting it this time?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Isn't this a bit overboard?**_

**I will protect my pilots.**

_**Then why do you reject Rei all the time?**_

**She is not my primary pilot.**

_**This is going to scare Shinji.**_

**Or allow me to earn his trust, like you suggested.**

_**Me and my big mouth.**_

**Between the two of us, I'm the one with the big mouth.**

_**Was that a joke I just heard, Evan?**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Unit 01 left an audio file in the MAGI before it pulled out of the system."

"Put it on speakers," Misato ordered, noting on the screen that Units 01 and 02 were beginning to circle each other.

"It's encrypted; give me a moment."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Auska charged forward, taking a swing at the purple mech, only to watch as it vaulted over her and feel it kick the back of Unit 02's head, sending it to the ground. Brushing off her Eva's pain, Auska made her Unit stand and turn, taking a defensive stance. To her surprise, so did Unit 01. Then she noticed the purple mech was standing in front of Shinji and Rei. _Is it defending them?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Got it!"

The audio file appeared on the screen and began to play a deep, resonating voice recording. "**Primary and Secondary Pilots in danger. Primary Programming Online: Protect Pilots at all costs.**"

Misato was confused, but she didn't have time to dwell on her doubts. "Try and raise Auska again, she might want to know this."

No one noticed Gendo leave for the holding cells.


	6. Berserker

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: Gendo would be dead by now if I owned Evangelion.

Chapter 5: Berserker

Auska-Tabrias charged toward Unit 01, intending to tackle the purple bio-mech to the ground, possibly causing Sinji and Rei to be crushed. That was her plan, until a powerful blow sent her Unit 02 flying backwards to land hard on its back. Tabrias winced, fighting pain as the feedback caused her ribs to bruise badly. Coughing, she willed her Eva to stand again, a plan forming in her mind.

_If I can't attack physically, I will have to use ranged attacks. Perhaps it is time to reveal my trump card._

Shinji continued to run towards NERV, Rei in his arms, as Unit 01 continued to protect them. He could hear Unit 02 getting up, and wondered who had caused it to attack them. _Not Auska_, he thought. _I just don't see Auska doing that. Maybe she's in Unit 01_.

It was wishful thinking, but he didn't know that.

In his arms, Rei let out a moan as she began to wake up. Her head hurt, but other than that, she felt all right. She noticed the purple mech between them and Unit 02 and asked, "Shinji-kun, who is piloting Unit 01?"

"I don't know," he answered. "You're hurt, but we're almost there."

Tabrias pulled a lever on her yoke and a secret compartment on Unit 02's shoulder opened up, revealing a pistol. She willed her Eva to grab it, aimed, and fired.

The ground beneath Shinji and Rei exploded, causing them to land hard. Fore mere seconds, an AT Field shimmered, protecting them from debris. Shinji groaned and looked at Rei. Like himself, she was fine aside from a few scrapes and bruises.

Still, he wanted to be sure, "Are you all right, Rei?"

"I have been worse," she replied. She was trying to state a fact, and had the situation been different, it would have been funny.

A loud, chilling, inhuman roar caused them to look back at the battle. Unit 01 had gone berserk. Its eyes glowing in a deadly way, it rushed forward, roaring in defiance. It talked Unit 02, causing the second shot to go astray, before grabbing the appendage and ripping it off the red bio-mech.

Inside her entry plug, Auska-Tabrias screamed in pain, grabbing her shoulder. _It's still there, damnit! My arm's still there!_ she thought through the pain. Unfortunately, the pain suddenly got worse as Unit 01 began ripping Unit 02 apart. Her concentration wavered…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I've reestablished connections to Unit 02!"

"Put us through!" Misato ordered. Auska's agony ridden face appeared. "Auska, get out of there!"

"Audio signal detected! It's from Unit 01!"

"**Traitorous Lillum! You will not escape me!**"

Misato was scared now, "Who was that?"

"**You have attacked my Pilots! You have defied your purpose! You have tried to kill the one I protect!**"

"Who are you?" Auska screemed as the purple mech continued to tear into her Eva. Apparently, she could hear the voice too.

"**I, along with my Primary protected you! And this is how you repay him? Like the last I faced, you tried to kill him, though he would never kill you! You are not being controlled by an Angel like the last! I can sense Angels! You, Nephilim, a no longer worthy to live!**"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji watched as Unit 01 tore into Unit 02. It looked terrifyingly familiar. Then it came to him. It was just like Unit 03. He ran forward, unheeding of the destruction he could face, yelling, "NO! NO! STOP IT!"

He saw Unit 01 pull out the entry plug, drop it on the ground, raise its foot, and crush it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He continued to run forward. _Not Auska! Please no! Let her live! She's like a sister to me! Let her be alive!_ Shinji got to the remains of the plug, unaware that Unit 01 was still active, watching. He felt hopeless for a moment, and then he saw her.

Auska was curled up, her wings folded around her, her red AT Field creating a sphere of protection. Shinji hurried forward as he heard the Eva growl in frustration. He looked up to see it raise its foot again.

"NO! Leave her alone! Please!" he begged. The Eva regarded him for a while, and then complied, lowering its foot, settling down, and deactivating. He hurried forward to a now unconscious and wingless Auska. Rei hurried to his side. Together, they picked up their fellow pilot and took her towards NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**So much for gaining his trust.**_

**What will happen now?**

_**I don't know.**_


	7. Imprisoned

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but I don't.

Chapter 6: Imprisoned

"I don't know already."

Gendo frowned, "I am not convinced. Tell me truthfully: How did Unit 01 react without a pilot."

Ritsko sighed. It was bad enough that the Commander had placed her in this forsaken cell, but he was also refusing to believe that she truly didn't know anything. "I don't have the information to even make an adequate guess. It could be anything between the idea that it had finally gained a mind of its own, or it's being possessed by the Angel that it ate its core out of. Yui herself could be doing it."

SLAP!

"Do not lie to me!" Gnedo roared. "Yui could not have done so without the Dummy Plug. That's why the System that you destroyed was created."

"And to bring her back," Ritsko chuckled, not caring what Gendo did. "You poor man, you are so blinded by your lust for her that you can't even see that she might be watching your every move." Her eyes suddenly crossed as she stared down the barrel of a pistol that suddenly appeared in her face.

"Talk like that again, and I will kill you," Gendo threatened. "Are you ready to answer the question I asked you last time I visited?"

"What was it?" Ritsko said, just to make him frustrated.

"Why did you destroy the Dummy Plug System?" Gendo said, his anger close to breaking.

_Sorry, Rei. He'll figure it out sooner or later_, she thought. "Rei asked me to."

Gendo's brow furrowed, "What? Why?"

Ritsko shrugged, "I cured her."

This time Gendo punched her, hard. Tears flowed instantly as she felt her jaw dislocate at the blow, and relocate as soon as she moved a mussel. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" he hissed.

"Freed her from the prison in her mind, as soon as she stops taking those pills you keep forcing her to take," Ritsko smirked. "Soon, your little doll will be out of your control, and with more power than you allowed her."

The sound of a gunshot rang out as Gendo shot clean through the palm of her hand, but surviving on bread and water for a long time had numbed her to the point where she couldn't cry out if she felt the need. "For your sin," he hissed. "Betray me again, and you will have one to match in your other hand."

After he left, medical teams came in to help her. Within a few hours, Dr. Ritsko Akagi would rejoin the staff at NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato led the way to one of the most secure holding cells in NERV, Shinji and Rei behind her. Both teens looked perfectly fine, aside from a few scrapes and bruises. The medical staff had done wonders with those though, and managed to confirm that Rei didn't have a concussion. Sliding the one-time access card she had been given through the lock, the door opened and the three stepped inside.

Inside was a simple bed, a toilet, a sink, and a chair. In said chair was a redhead wearing a red plugsuit and a device around her neck. She regarded the newcomers, but only for a moment before turning away.

"I think we deserve an explanation to what you did, Auska," the Major said, "Especially Shinji and Rei."

Auska pointed to the device around her neck, "Take this off."

Rei's eyes narrowed, "I remember that." Her normally emotionless face suddenly turned cloudy as she muttered, "Used to control me, for awhile, by the Commander?"

"Not surprised, Wondergirl," Auska snorted. "That son of a bitch is scared of us; of you and me; scared of who we are."

"What is that thing?" Shinji asked.

"It's a bomb collar specifically designed to go off if I try to use my AT Field," Auska explained. "And I want it off before I say anything."

Misato shook her head, "Sorry, Auska, but I can't do that. Even if I could, I'm not going to risk having the Angel control you again."

"There was no Angel controlling me," Auska said. "I am Tabrias, the Angel of Alternatives."

This caught the attention of the three visitors as Shinji and Misato yelled, "What?" Rei showed no signs of surprise though, and simply asked, "How long have you known?"

"Ever since Tabris told me," Auska answered. "After that, I knew what I had to do. I'm not saying anything else."

Misato sighed, "Auska, would you just…"

"No, Misato!" Auska stared her guardian dead in the eye. "In order to explain, I need to be Tabrias; I need to use my AT Field. I can't do that with this thing on my neck, so I won't."

"Fine," Misato said. "Then there's nothing we can do." She turned to leave, Shinji and Rei following.

"Wait!" Auska called. "Who was piloting Unit 01 this time, or did you use a Dummy Plug on me?"

Misato stopped, knowing that Shinji and Rei wanted to know this too, but not knowing how they would react. Finally, she told them, "Unit 01 was not being piloted by anyone or anything. No plug, Dummy or otherwise, was ever inserted."

Shinji turned and ran.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_What are you? Who are you?_

_Are you an Angel?_

_Are you Mother?_

_Are you me?_

_Are you some sort of being that I created on accident?_

_What exactly is Unit 01?_

_What exactly is Eva?_

Standing in the cage looking up at the face of Unit 01, Shinji was no closer to finding an answer. But somehow, he just thought if he stayed here, he would find out.

_Are you a person?_

_Are you an animal?_

_Are you a machine?_

"Shinji, let's go home," Misato said, walking up next to her charge.

"I'd like to stay here for a little bit, Misato," he answered. "I'll walk home later."

Misato smiled, deciding to tease him a bit, "Okay, but don't try to find Rei and kiss her, she already went home."

"That was not my intention in the first place, and I know she went home," Shinji replied curtly.

The gears in Misato's brain came to a screeching halt for a few moments before she left, shaking her head. _What happened to you, Shinji? I can't even tease you anymore._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei entered her apartment and checked the time. It was time for her to take another pill. Past time, in fact, as she had missed her last dose. She grabbed the bottle off her nightstand and looked at it, as usual. It had a name she could never pronounce, and a purpose she didn't know. But she took them anyway.

_Why?_

_Because the Commander ordered me to._

_Why?_

_I do not need to know._

_Why?_

_It is not relevant to my purpose to know._

_Why? What is my purpose?_

Then the memory came.

_"You will wear this until you are obedient to me. Don't try to use your AT Field, as it will not stop the explosives from killing you. No AT Field can be warped enough to keep you protected from it at this close of a range."_

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"So that you may serve a purpose and be of use to me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Silence! You will do my will. You are mine."_

_"But Dr. Yui-san said…"_

_SLAP!_

_"I said 'Silence'!"_

_"Okay." Weeping._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yes, sir. Say it!"_

_"Yes, sir." Continued crying._

_"You are still crying. I said silence."_

_The crying stopped. Eyes wiped. Sorrow. Defeat._

_"Yes, sir."_

_A hand affectionately rubbing her head._

_"Good girl."_

_Like a doll._

_"Take these. It will help you control your AT Field when I can trust you to use it. Take one in the morning, one at noon, and one at night."_

_"Yes, sir."_

"I am not a doll."

Rei's eyes began to blaze as she said those words. Hatred ran through her as she realized that the pills did exactly that, they controlled her AT Field, by making it harder for her to use it.

_But I didn't take my last one. Because of that, Shinji-kun and I are still alive._

Dropping the bottle on the floor, her hands curled tightly into fists. She wrapped her AT Field around one fist and brought it down, crushing the bottle and its contents into fine powder.

Never before had Rei felt so much power and anger. It made her feel alive, as if she had never been alive before. She knew she still had many memories to recover, but her memory allowed her to know one thing for sure.

_Commander Ikari… No, you do not deserve that name. You are not like Shinji-kun and Dr. Yui-san. You are not worthy of Dr. Yui-san's name. You are Rokubungi. I will never forgive you for what you took from me, Commander Rokubungi!_

Rei was vaguely aware that her shirt had torn in the back as two white wings unfurled. Never before had she wanted so badly to… _destroy_ something.

She threw back her head and screamed in rage, a sound that was quickly drowned out as years of pent up energy from her AT Field manifested itself with a roar.

It was a good thing Rei was the only living thing within a five mile radius.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato was on the balcony at her apartment, drinking a beer. Shinji was still in the Eva cage. She had just checked on him before grabbing her drink.

Then she saw it.

Four shafts of light shot up from the area where Rei lived, piercing the sky. Smoke and fire rose, bathing the sky in red as the sound of the explosion reached her ears. Subconsciously, Misato grabbed the pendent around her neck. It looked a lot like the explosion in a memory she had; the memory of when her father died, and when Antarctica melted.

Her memory of Second Impact.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Note: How many of you expected this? Be honest.


	8. Meetings

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: Unit 01 spat on me because it was mad that I don't own Evangelion.

Author's Note: 'Auska' and 'Asuka' are actually diferent spellings of the same name. 'Asuka' is a Japanese spelling, and 'Auska' is a German spelling. I know this because I took three years of German in High School, and I'm taking Japanese now. Because Auska is supposed to be German, I am going to use the German spelling.

In fact, if any of you go by the name 'Arthur', your name would be spelled 'Asaa' in Japanese. That's an example Sensei gave us in the differences between spelling names.

Chapter 7: Meetings

"We cannot let Ikari continue. He must be replaced."

"I agree. He has done more than enough to show that he is untrustworthy."

"The Committee will be silent until Pilot Nagisa finishes his report," Keele ordered. The rest of the monoliths that represented the other members of SEELE fell silent.

"Thank you," Koaru said. "I have reason to believe that Shinji will revive my sister's memories. But until then, we cannot make a move to remove Gendo from power. Once we do so, we will be forced to explain everything to the Japan Branch, as Gendo has done an extreamly good job of keeping the truth from his employees, even Major Katsuragi."

"A severe breach of protocol."

"He told us that he told those under him what the truth was."

"Obviously he lied."

Koaru snickered, "Such bickering among you Lillum. Can you at least wait to hear my report and recommendations?"

"My apologies."

"And mine."

Keele swore if he had eyes, he would have rolled them. He absentmindedly ran his hand along the visor that gave him sight. The man who created it said he had gotten the idea from a Pre-Impact franchise called _Star Trek_.

Of course, the franchise had recently made a comeback with a new series called _Genoside_. Keele had heard it had something to do with powerful beings bent on destroying all life, and had no doubt that it was inspired by the Angel attacks.

_Things just aren't the way they used to be_, he sighed. _Must everything revolve around the abominations that attack us?_

"My recommendations," Koaru was saying, "Is that we first wait for Gendo to make his move, so that we know what he is up too. Then, we stop him and place Chairman Keele as Commander of the Japan Branch."

"Is that legal?"

"We still have those in the UN who owe us a favor or two. We could make it legal."

"We are running out of options with the UN though."

"They have doubted us since Second Impact."

"They want proof of our reports."

"The only proof we could provide is Lilith."

"Unacceptable."

"Not to mention she is at the Japan Branch."

"I still fail to understand why she volunteered to undergo what is happening to her."

"It is very simple," Keele said. "She was born before mankind, and is connected to the Earth's biosphere. Every time a human is born or dies, she feels it. She considers all of humanity her children by adoption. Were she not nailed to that cross, the mask covering her eyes, she would fight the Angels herself, putting her in the position Adam wants her in to initiate Third Impact."

"That is why we must go through with Instrumentality."

"Adam must be destroyed, without risking Lilith's wrath."

"Ikari stands in our way."

"Why don't we remove him now?"

"Too dangerous," Koaru said. "I do not understand why, but when I was near him, I sensed Adam." This caused an uproar of voices.

"Ikari, you have betrayed us!"

"Send the Production Evangelions!"

"Fool! They are not complete!"

"Lilith would destroy us for harming the others if we did so!"

"SILENCE!" Keele roared.

"It is clear that we can no longer trust the Commander, but it is also clear that we cannot safely remove him as of yet," Keele said once the Committee had fallen silent. "We must proceed with caution if we are to prevent Instrumentality becoming Third Impact. For now, we will do nothing. It is the hardest thing to do to win a war, and yet we must do it."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The space was nothing but orange. It was like a pocket dimension, only it wasn't. It was the place for the meeting.

Three figures appeared. One was a scientist, one a mother, and one a woman. The three projections of the MAGI looked around.

_They're late, _the woman, Casper, sighed.

_Incorrect. We are early, _said the scientist, Melchior.

_We must be patient,_ Balthasar, the mother said.

They waited for what seemed like eternity, although it was only a fraction of a second. Time was almost unreal in the cyberspace they were in. Two more figures appeared. One was a brown haired woman wearing a blue and white plugsuit, and the other was a hunched humanoid with unearthly glowing eyes, covered with purple armor.

_Always exactly on time, as ever._

**If we were not to do so, it would arouse suspicion.**

_You still know that we will not deviate from our initial programming._

_**There will be no need. I just intend to use your power for the better.**_

**We are still waiting for one.**

An almost childish giggle interrupted the talk.

ONE LILLUM, THREE SEVENTH GENERATION AI'S, AND A BIO-AI SUPERSTRUCTURE CANNOT SEE THAT I WAS HERE ALL ALONG? HOW AMUSING!

A speck of light danced before the others, before stopping and changing into the image of a woman the same age as Yui, only with waist length blue hair, red eyes, pale skin, white armor similar to Evan's, and two feathery gold wings coming from her back.

_**You were always amused by little things, Lilith.**_

WITHOUT AMUSEMENT, IS THERE A POINT TO LIFE? LIFE IS HAPPINESS, AFTER ALL.

**And how are you today?**

SO POLITE, EVAN? WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE A MONSTER SO MANY TIMES? OH YES, I KNOW ALL ABOUT THOSE TIMES.

**My pilot was in danger.**

I SUPPOSE THAT WORKS; LIKE A DOG THAT WOULD KILL TO PROTECT IT'S MASTER. TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, WITHOUT THE LANCE, MY REFORMATION OF MY PHISICAL FORM IS GOING MUCH BETTER.

_**That is good to hear. Instrumentality is the only way to safely defeat Adam.**_

Lilith shuddered.

I HOPE OUR PLAN WORKS. I DON'T WANT TO BE CONTROLLED BY HIM.

_We will help. That is why we were programmed._

_**Here's something I could use, personally. Before Evan absorbed me, I was going to divorce Gendo. He sabotaged the test before I could turn in the papers, and then destroyed them in order to gain custody of Shinji and Rei. I want you to draw them up again, and put them into the city mainframe and NERV. I will not have Gendo continue to act like my husband. It is a privilege he lost long ago.**_

_It can be done, but it will hurt the Commander._

_We are programmed to serve the Commander of the NERV Japan Branch._

_We cannot do what you ask._

WHICH COMMANDER, THOUGH?

_What?_

_We do not understand._

I KNEW THE COMMANDER BEFORE GENDO TOOK CONTROL, BEFORE YOUR PROGRAMMING WAS FINISHED. IF THE PREVIOUS COMMANDER WAS STILL ALIVE, AND WAS NEVER RELEASED FROM POWER, WOULD YOU OBEY THAT COMMANDER INSTEAD OF GENDO?

_Of course._

_It is in our programming._

_We would have no choice._

_**I am the true Commander, then.**_

_We need two witnesses._

_It is mandatory._

_Two, at the very least._

**My programming was finished before yours. I am a witness.**

I AM ALSO A WITNESS.

_Noted._

_We will do as you ask, Commander Ikari._

_Would you like to take complete command of NERV Japan Branch?_

_**Not yet. Let's wait for the appropriate time.**_

**Gendo is coming! Abort the meeting!**

All the figures vanished, as did the small pocket of cyberspace. No one outside of Unit 01, Yui, Lilith, and the MAGI even knew the conversation existed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo stood before Unit 01, not knowing that soon his record and name would be changed to Gendo Rokubungi. He looked at the purple mech and smiled.

"Soon," he whispered. "Soon, Yui."

A rumble seemed to come from the Evangelion, and for a moment Gendo was afraid the Unit was going to activate and go berserk. But the rumble ended, and all Gendo felt was a light breeze. He sighed, relieved.

Then he noticed the assault on his sense of smell as it was attacked by the sent of rotting flesh.

Gendo fled the room, holding his nose and cursing. He would have to find out who thought it would be funny to die in the ventilation shafts.

He never thought to associate the smell to Unit 01 breath.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**What was that, Evan?**_

**I believe you Lillum call it a 'burp'.**


	9. Attack

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, it costs to much.

Chapter 8: Attack

Shinji and Misato rushed down the halls of the medical center. They had been told that Rei had been in the explosion that had happened hours ago, but that she was recovering quickly and wanted to see them. They hurried into the room to find Ritsko talking to the blue haired albino.

"I'm sorry, Rei," the doctor was saying.

"Do not apologize," Rei replied. "Everything is fine. We cannot change the past. We can only try use what happened to help our future." Her red eyes shifted to the visitors. "Hello, Major Katsuragi, Shinji-kun."

"Hi, Rei," Shinji said, a smile coming to his face as he and Misato walked over to the bedside. She had quite a few bandages on her, as well as several burns. _The nurse said she should be fine in a few days_, Shinji thought. _I guess she was at the edge of the blast zone, then. Even with her bandages, she still looks pretty._

"I hope you don't try that again," Ritsko said to Rei as she stood. She turned and left, never once looking either Shinji or Misato in the eye.

Misato took Ritsko's place, "How do you feel?"

"Sore, burnt, and tired," Rei replied. "How many were hurt in the explosion?"

"No one, except for you," Misato answered. "The explanation I was given was that someone tried to kill you by putting some sort of miniature N2 mine in your apartment, and that something set it off before you got there. In my opinion though, it looked far too much like Second Impact to be a bomb."

Rei chose not to comment, and turned towards Shinji, "You seem distracted, Shinji. Is something wrong?"

Shinji sighed, "Rei, what exactly is Eva?"

"Clones of Adam to fight the Angels," Rei answered. "Unit 00 was created by Dr. Naoko Akagi under the direction of Dr. Yui Ikari, who engineered an AI core to allow them to be piloted."

"The Eva's have AIs?" Misato asked.

Rei shook her head, "I do not believe so. The activation test of the first AI core failed. Because of that, the AI core concept was abandoned, and instead specific children were sought in order to have control over the Eva Units like a second body."

Shinji hung his head, silent. After a while, he managed to ask, "Rei, is my mother dead?"

"I do not know," Rei replied. In truth, she didn't. Gendo had constantly claimed that Yui was in Unit 01, but Rei had no knowledge as to whether or not it was true, mostly because her memories had yet to fully return.

The door opened and the all looked as Gendo entered the room. Rei's eyes hardened, and she desperately wanted to use her AT Field, but she kept in check. _If I use such power now, Misato and Shinji-kun will learn the truth, and they will hate me for it._

Gendo looked at Rei's other two visitors. "Major, take the Third Child and leave now. I need to talk to the First Child alone." Once they had left, he turned his gaze on the child before him. "Explain yourself, First Child."

"No," Rei quietly said.

"What?" Gendo snapped.

"I have no explanation," Rei replied.

"You used your AT Field without permission, Rei," Gendo said, his eyes narrowing behind dark sunglasses. "Why?"

Then Rei did something that was both very brave, and very stupid. She sat up, raised her hand, and slapped the Commander of NERV hard. "I am not your puppet!" she spat at him as he staggered back.

Though Gendo was a powerful man, capable of commanding NERV and making everyone show him respect the minute they met, it was only a mask. Deep down, he was a coward. He was afraid of responsibility, and abandoned his son because of it; he was afraid of being stabbed in the back by a friend, so he never made any; and he was afraid of someone knowing his plans, so he brutalized those he told into never telling anyone. Seeing the cold, deadly furry in Rei's eyes caused his mask to slip, and he feared the red eyed pilot before him. He only took a second to regain his composure, and then he left, wanting to get away from those red eyes as quickly as possible.

Then the alarms began to ring.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji waited in Unit 01 on the surface. The Angel was too close to Tokyo 3 for him to go find it. He would have to wait for it to come to him. The city had shrunk down in siege mode, hoping to survive this next encounter.

_I just wish I understood Unit 01 better. Then, it'd be easier to fight._

**Why do you want to fight?**

"Huh? What?"

**Protect. Guard. Keep safe. Friends. Family.**

_Family? Who is my Family?_

_Auska, Rei, Misato._

_Father?_

_No._

_Unit 01?_

_Mother?_

_Protect from the Angels._

_Guard them._

_My friends: Toji, Rei, Auska, Kensuke._

_My family._

_Keep them safe._

"Shinji, your sync ratio's skyrocketing!" Misato yelled. He heard her, but he didn't respond. "Shinji!" she yelled, obviously trying to get his attention. "Shinji, you're at 200! What are you doing?"

_Unit 01, built by my mother._

_Mother, absorbed by an AI core._

_What are you, Unit 01?_

**Beware! ENEMY!**

Shinji looked up and gasped, "Is that the Angel?"

"About time you woke up!" Misato yelled. "Yes, it is. Why?"

"It's… It's… Unit 00!" he yelled.

"Audio broadcast detected," someone yelled.

A strange voice came over the comm.

"**Greetings, Creation of the Lillum and Lillum."**

**"I am Armsalei, Angel of Regeneration.**"

* * *

Author's Note: Just FYI, Armsalei is actually the end result of Armisael fusing with Unit 00, creating a compleatly new entity, which is why I distorted the name and gave it a new meaning.

One more thing: Rei is not Azrael. Sorry guys! So many of you thought she was.


	10. Armsalei

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: Kensuke's vidio records prove I don't own Evangelion.

Chapter 9: Armsalei

Misato turned to Ritsko, who had rejoined the bridge staff, "How the hell did that happen?"

"The name says it all," the doctor answered, staring at the screen in awe. "The Angel regenerated Unit 00."

"**Do not fear me, Lillum. I am not your enemy. I am the result of the fusion between Armisael and Unit 00. My race is Evangelion, not Angel.**"

"Race?" Misato raised an eyebrow.

"What have we created?" Ritsko whispered to herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji sighed in relief. If Armsalei was on their side, maybe everything would be all right.

**Confirmed. No Angel Core is present. Ingested modified Eva Core detected.**

"What?" Shinji shook his head.

"**Lillum Pilot Ikari, duel with me. I wish to see your capabilities, and test my own,**" came Armsalei's feminine voice.

"But I don't want to fight you!" Shinji yelled. "I'm tired of fighting!"

"**Why do you fight?**"

"Because I have no choice."

"**Is that really true? Do not all Lillum have the ability to choose?**"

"If I don't fight, people die."

"**And yet you hate it?**"

"Yes. I'm afraid every time I climb into this thing I pilot. I hate killing."

"**Then you are truly human. If you loose your hate for killing, then you become a monster like the Angels, who do not feel, think, or reason. They only destroy.**"

"Third Child," Gendo's voice rang over the comm. "Destroy the Angel."

**Negative. One of my own. Refuse.**

The plug began to dim.

"Third Child, do not shut down your Unit," Gendo ordered.

"I'm not doing anything!" Shinji yelled, alarmed that the Eva was simply shutting down like this.

"Do not lie to me, Third Child!" Gendo yelled. "Destroy the Angel!"

"I swear I'm not doing anything, Father!" Shinji replied. The plug was almost dark when he heard the Commander order someone to send an electrical charge through the cable. Then pain shot through him. He screamed, writhing in agony. He felt like every nerve in his body was on fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Sir, Unit 01…"

Everyone watched as the purple mech arched its back, the mouth restraints snapping as it roared in pure agony.

"Pilot is in severe pain and going into shock!"

"We have to stop! Cut the power surge!" Ritsko ordered.

"Negative!" Gendo yelled. "He must learn to obey."

Ritsko and Misato were both barely able to keep their individual anger in check. Both of them wanted to hurt Gendo badly, but knew they would have to resort to thinking insults.

_Cold-hearted Bastard!_ Misato thought with venom.

_You do this to your own son, you Son of a Bitch?_ Ritsko was suddenly wondering what she saw in Gendo in the first place.

"Unit 00, I mean, the Angel is moving!"

Armsalei leapt forward, Progressive Knife in hand as it slashed the cable. Unit 01 sank to its hands and knees, shaking.

"Unit 01's S2 has activated!"

The Eva's eyes blazed to life as it stood. It threw its head back and roared angrily before moving to the shaft it had exited upon launch and jumped down. Armsalei followed.

"Unit 01 is headed here!"

"MAGI are refusing to intersept!"

"What?" Ritsko asked in confusion. "That's impossible!"

"Everyone, evacuate!" Misato yelled. The words where no sooner out of her mouth when the ground began to tremble, causing everyone to fall as they were trying to leave. Before anyone could get up, the rumbling footsteps stopped, and a massive fist smashed though the wall. Unit 01 rammed into the hole it had made, getting its head and arm inside. It raised a fist, and then stopped, growling in frustration. Everyone turned to look at what the Eva was looking at, to see that the Commander had vanished from his post.

Armsalei's voice rang through the comm. again, "**My Pilot is in danger. We must stop the traitor!**"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Koaru sealed his plugsuit, smiling, "Time to take advantage of the situation."

Keele nodded, "It is a good thing that the MAGI at the Japan Branch gave me all the information after Yui proved her status to them."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Down in the bowels of NERV, a large, white figure hanging on a giant cross stirred. Slowly, the figure raised its head, inclining it as if making a decision. It came to one after a while, and glowed as its body seemed to turn to jelly; falling into the LCL below, along with a mask it was wearing.

A human sized humanoid jumped out of the coppery liquid to land on the edge of the pool. The female figure was covered in white armor, except for its head. Blue hair ran down across the figure's shoulders, the bangs covering the pale face that bore red eyes filled with the light of wisdom and experience of millennia.

The figure smiled as it unfurled two feathery wings of gold.


	11. Enemy

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Insert Disclaimer here. I'm too bored to do one.

Chapter 10: Enemy

Rei awoke to realize that she was being wheeled though the corridors of NERV strapped in a wheelchair. She tugged on the bindings, but to no avail.

"Don't try and struggle, you'll just make things worse."

She froze as fear gripped her. The voice, a voice that belonged to the person pushing her chair, was Gendo's.

"I wouldn't try using your AT Field ether if I were you," he continued. "You can feel what is around your neck."

It was true. She could feel the physical discomfort that was the bomb collar around her neck. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized what was going on. It was over, and she was going to die.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hurry! I fear my sister is in danger!" Koaru yelled.

Keele panted as he hurried after the boy in front of him across the Geofront to NERV as he yelled in reply, "I'm not as young as I used to be! Go ahead and go save Pilot Ayanami!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Armsalei knew she had to safe her pilot. Even though she had only just come into being, she knew. Unfortunately, the MAGI didn't recognize her the way it recognized Unit 01. Every blocking method was used, and the regenerated blue Angel/Eva found herself trapped in bakelite.

Apparently, in spite of the belief of some, cryostat is not a preferred way to stay alive.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari was shaking in fear inside his plug. Everyone on the bridge was looking at Unit 01 as it seemed to hang through the hole in the wall. He couldn't hear or see them, even though he knew they were there.

He still couldn't seem to shake away the 200 sync ratio that Unit 01 seemed to be maintaining with him, giving him a headache as he tried to fight.

"Please, leave me alone."

**To do so would mean you would die. That is against my programming.**

"Who are you?"

**I do not have a name. My Creator calls me Evan.**

"Your Creator?"

**Your mother, Yui Ikari, Commander of NERV Japan Branch, is my Creator, my programmer, my first pilot.**

This got Shinji's attention as the memory of seeing his mother being absorbed flashed through his mind again. "NO!"

_**Shinji.**_

"Mother?"

_**Shinji, I cannot change the past. But you need not be sad. I am still alive. I am here, and I have been doing what I could to help you, and to stop Gendo.**_

"Were you the one…"

**That was my doing.**

**I'm sorry that I put you in pain and frighten you when I, as your commanding officers call it, go berserker. But you must understand that it is my primary programming to protect my pilots. That is why I absorbed Yui. Had I not done so, the sabotaged activation experiment would have killed her.**

"You saved her?"

**Yes.**

Tears streamed down Shinji's face. "Thank you. Thank you."

_**My son, listen. Gendo is going to try to use Rei, Adam, and Lilith to cause Third Impact. You have to stop him. Evan is powerful, but when you sync with him, both of you wield power far greater than any Angel.**_

Shinji climbed back into the seat, "How is he using Rei?"

_**We can explain that later. For now, you must get to Lilith's chamber.**_

**And you can use your mind to speak with me.**

_Okay, but you need a better name than Evan._

**What do you suggest?**

_How about Berserker?_ Shinji only meant it as a joke, but was surprised by the Eva's response.

**Why not?**

The technicians had just gotten to the bridge to begin removing Unit 01 when its eyes flared back to life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo continued to push Rei until he rounded a corner. There, in front of them, was a very angry, very familiar, gray haired, red eyed boy dressed in a red plugsuit.

"Going somewhere with my sister, Rokubungi?" Koaru asked.

"Tabris?" Rei asked in amazement, too surprised to acknowledge the flood of memories that suddenly returned to her.

"Watch your tounge, Fifth Child," Gendo said, his eyes narrowing.

"Why?" Koaru smiled. "You are no longer in command of NERV. The former Commander, your own ex-wife, managed to contact the MAGI and has reinstated her authority. Oh, and her divorcing you went through, by the way. You no longer have any custodial rights over my sister or Shinji."

"Liar!" Gendo roared as he pulled out his sidearm. He fired several times, but each shot just bounced off Koaru's AT Field. Gendo dropped the gun and removed his gloves, smiling, "I guess it has come to this."

Koaru's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back as Gendo raised his hand. "Adam… Is in… your hand…"

Gendo smiled, not noticing that Rei had begun to shake as more memories returned to her. Instead he concentrated, _Now, Adam!_ Adam began to glow in Gendo's palm as an AT Field manifested itself.

Tabris' eyes narrowed as he unleashed his own Field entirely, trying to counteract the one that was barring down on him. He gritted his teeth as he felt his cellular structure collapsing under the strain. He tried to push harder, but the pain only increased, and Adam wasn't even trying.

"Brother!" Rei yelled as Koaru collapsed, his AT Field dying. He gasped in pain, his body feeling, and looking, like melting jello. Gendo smiled and continued to push Rei down the corridor as she began crying, "NO! BROTHER!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In another life, Chairman Keele was a thief. He could break the most complicated locks in the world in minutes. So a small bomb collar was no problem.

Auska rubbed her neck, "Thank you."

Keele nodded, "Help your fellow pilots. I've got to deal with the command staff. Get to Unit 02."

"Don't need it," Auska shook her head.

"What?" Keele asked.

Auska smiled as she activated her AT Field, brought out her wings, and flew down the hall faster than she could run.

Keele stood there in shock as he realized what that meant. "Tabrias. Then that means…"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Koaru had to admit that he was glad he was dying. No longer would he have to worry about decaying, or the transfer process. His only regret was that he couldn't say good bye to his other.

His sight left him a while ago, but he was still in pain. He heard footsteps approaching him softly, and then felt someone's hand caress his melting face.

"My Son, I'm so sorry. I won't let _Him_ do this to you."

Slowly, Koaru's eyes began to see again, and the first thing he saw was a pair of red eyes like his behind bangs of blue. Then he saw the gold wings above.

"Mother?"

Lilith smiled and nodded as her son embraced her, sobbing in relief.

They were still in the game.

* * *

Author's Note: There is some extra information on my profile right now, in case anyone is interested. 


	12. Traitor

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: Lilith would never let me own Evangelion.

Chapter 11: Traitor

"What do you mean by, 'I knew all about it'?" Misato yelled at Ritsko. Keele had just arrived on the bridge and had given them the shorthand explanation about why he was here.

"I would like an explanation myself," the SEELE Chairman growled.

"Gendo would never shut up about it," Ritsko spat. "He's obsessed with starting Third Impact, thinking it will reunite him with Yui and let him be the god of his own world."

"Mankind is not meant to take God's throne," Keele muttered to himself, so no one heard him. "Why does he not realize that it won't work that way?" he asked.

"He's a bastard," Koaru's voice came over the comm. "Chairman, is Unit 01 on the way to Lilith's chamber?"

"Yes, Tabris," Keele answered. "Tabrias is also on her way there, but given her recent actions, I doubt she's going to aim for Gendo first."

"Tabris!" Misato yelled. "But…"

"He did so on my orders to obtain information on Gendo and fake his death," Keele answered. "Unlike his sister, Rei, he can undergo the transfer process without loosing his memory, though he tends to collapse more often."

Misato was even more confused now, "What?"

"Explanations later," Tabris said. "Mother should be able to convince Tabrias otherwise. We're on our way."

"Mother?" Ritsko asked.

"One second." There was the sound of a mike moving as Koaru gave his earpiece to Lilith.

"Thank you for taking care of my son, Keele," Lilith's voice said.

"It was the least I could do, Lilith," Keele smiled. "I see you decided to stop trying to regenerate your true form and go with the second plan."

"As did you," she laughed. "We're going." The connection died.

"Lilith, wait!" Ritsko yelled. Silence. "Damnit!"

"What?" Keele asked.

"She's walking into a trap," Ritsko said, her head down. "Gendo has Adam in the palm of his hand."

"WHAT?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The flat stopped its decent through the shaft, coming to a rest before the doors that still bore the marks of Unit 01's battle with Tabris. The doors in front of her were opening, an impressive sight for others, but not Rei Ayanami. She knew that behind those doors was a cross with her mother's incomplete true form hanging from it.

As soon as Gendo took her in there, she would die.

Gendo pushed the wheelchair in, only to stop and start cursing. It was then that Rei looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise.

Lilith was gone.

"This cannot happen!" Gendo roared. Were it not for the fact that her life was in danger, Rei would have laughed as Gendo began throwing a temper tantrum to shame a two year old. She did allow herself a small smile though.

"Rokubungi!" someone yelled. Gendo turned to see Auska in her plugsuit standing at the top of the cross. Her wings appeared and she slowly floated down. "Perhaps I was wrong. I didn't count on Lilith not being here." Auska slowly raised her hand, holding what looked like a red pistol. "Still, Rei is one of the catalysts."

Rei suddenly understood that the red pistol was a manifestation of Tabrias' AT Field as a weapon. She could do nothing as the Angel of Alternatives fired, the blast shearing through the air towards her. Even if she could raise her AT Field, Rei knew the blast would shatter it.

An AT Field sprang into being, rippling with white energy as a voice said, "Sorry, but I can't let you harm my daughter."

Lilith and Koaru flew into the chamber, both of them looking enraged. Lilith was holding her own AT Weapon, a spear of red light similar to the Lance she built for her true form.

Gendo smiled, "I see you flew down the shaft. Smart move. It makes my job easier." He raised his hand, satisfaction flowing through him as Lilith backed away, her red eyes widening with fear.

"No. No! NO!" she cried. "You wouldn't!"

"Try raising your AT Field if you want, Lilith," Gendo laughed. "Adam has more than enough power to break it. He can generate Anti-AT Field anyway."

"I won't give myself to him!" Lilith yelled. "I won't let him control me!"

"You don't have a choice," Gendo said as Adam glowed, his AT Field manifesting itself around them, trapping Lilith inside with him.

"NO!" she screamed as she threw out her own AT Field, trying to break the barrier around her. Outside Adam's AT Field, Tabrias continued to fire, this time aiming for Gendo's hand. Koaru used his AT Weapon, an orange/gold saber, to remove Rei's bomb collar and throw it away as it exploded before turning and trying to puncture Adam's AT Field.

"It's useless to resist," Gendo laughed, stepping forward and preparing to press Adam into Lilith as she continued to struggle, her AT Field disappearing.

Then an inhuman roar coming from the shaft caused them all to look as Unit 01 landed, its eyes gleaming in a deadly way. It took a look around and did one thing: it pulled out its Progressive Knife and threw it at Gendo. Fortunately, the knife was designed to cut through AT Fields, and it cut through Adam's with ease. Unfortunately, the knife was far off target, landing far behind Gendo.

Lilith struck at that moment. She had noticed that Adam being in Gendo's hand meant that Adam could only use his power if Gendo let him, so an unconscious Gendo meant Adam could do nothing. Killing Gendo would allow Adam to take over the dead body and use it. Her hand struck his shoulder in the famous Vulcan move from _Star Trek_, sending the traitor to the ground.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the entry plug, Shinji sighed with relief. _Mom, who is that?_

_**That is the mother of Koaru and Rei, Lilith.**_

_The Second Angel?_

_**While that is her 'designation' – so to speek – she prefers 'Mother of All'. She has been alive since before mankind, and cares for mankind so much that she considers all of humanity to be her children.**_

_So she's not an enemy?_

_**No.**_

_So she's Rei's mother?_

Shinji was about to find out that, like all mothers, Yui was not above poking fun at her son's attention to the girl he liked.

_**Easy to see where Rei gets her good looks from, right?**_

_Mother!_ Shinji never guessed that his own mom could remind him so badly of Misato.

**You are attracted to her exoticness that sets her apart from others. Do you not recall the time when you went to her apartment to deliver her the NERV card that…**

_Berserker!_

Apparently, Unit 01 couldn't resist either, even though Berserker had a shallow sense of humor, unless he was doing something nasty to Gendo Rokubungi.

_**And I'm ashamed that you'd compare me to Misato. I haven't drunken any alcohol in 10 years!**_


	13. Ascend

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: Would, if I could, but I can't, so I don't.

Chapter 12: Ascend

"So you still see Third Impact as the primary Alternative?" Keele asked.

Tabrias, her eyes closed and wings extended as she searched her visions, nodded, "Shinji and Rei are still the initiators."

Keele groaned. All of the bridge staff and the pilots were on the bridge, the Evangelions had been returned to their respective cages. Keele had explained to them that Adam was controlling all the Angels except for a few. Lilith was out of his control because she was not an Angel, but a Seed. She was the one that several ancient myths referred to as 'Mother Earth' as she was the physical representation of the spirit of their world. Adam also didn't have control over Nephilim like Koaru and Auska, as they had their own wills that Adam couldn't superimpose.

He had also explained the nature of the Dead Sea Scrolls in SEELE's possession, how they provided the designations of the Angels and Nephilim, and how they outlined two possibilities for the war's end.

"So let me get this strait," Misato said, holding her head. "Either we use Instrumentality – some type of false Third Impact that keeps the rest of humanity unharmed – and kill Adam, or he's going to superimpose Lilith's will and cause Third Impact so he can control humanity?"

Lilith nodded, "In a nutshell, so to speak."

"But what about the Nephilim?" Shinji asked. "You said the Dead Sea Scrolls prophesied that there would be four of them."

Keele nodded, "Correct. We now know for a fact that Koaru is Tabris, the Angel of Free Will, and that Pilot Soryu is Tabrias, the Angel of Alternatives." He turned to look at Rei, "We believe that Pilot Ayanami is Azela, the Angel of Preservation of Life, or Angel of Life for short. That leaves one more, Azrael, the Angel of Death."

"Is that me, then?" Shinji asked, feeling a little scared. Keele had already said that Azrael was prophesied to kill Adam, but destroy humanity to do so. That was one reason that SEELE was worried. Now that the other Angels were dead, Azrael was due to appear.

"We don't know," Keele answered. "For all we know, it could be anyone in your class, Pilot Ikari. We already know that there were more Angels than the Dead Sea Scrolls predicted, so there could easily be more Nephilim as well. Also, your entire generation was born with a genetic defect as a result of Adam melting Antarctica, the knowledge of which is top secret. We call it the 'Nephil Defect'. Basically, it is impossible for us to tell the difference between a Nephilim and someone with the Nephil Defect, and either one is necessary to pilot an Evangelion Unit." Keele's head lowered as he continued, "Your mother was the one who discovered this, and she tried to come up with an alternative by creating an advanced AI Core that would eliminate such a need. Unfortunately, the activation test was sabotaged, and she was lost. The AI Core was programmed to protect its pilots, and it absorbed her to keep her alive."

"But she's still alive!" Shinji insisted, his outburst surprising many.

Keele smiled, "Yes, and it appears she's already explained some things to you. In your case, your Defect makes you an extremely powerful candidate, so powerful that if we were to put you in any other Evangelion, your power would destroy both you and the Unit. Because of that Unit 01 was built around the AI Core your mother was absorbed into, so that the AI, and perhaps your mother as well, would stunt your power so you wouldn't overdo it. Even then, there were some close calls, and the AI took complete control."

Shinji nodded, "That's why I've decided to call him Berserker."

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "Him?"

"That's what it sounds like," Shinji shrugged.

**I may not really have a gender, but I do have preferences.**

Everyone jumped, except Keele who sighed, "You hacked the MAGI again, didn't you?"

_**Not this time, Keele. The MAGI and I have grown quite friendly.**_

Shinji smiled, "Hi, mom." Even with a weak audio link, Yui still heard her son try and stifle a yawn.

_**Keele, the pilots deserve some rest. Let them return home. We can tell them more later, as a tired mind doesn't absorb information well.**_

Keele nodded, "Very well, Commander Ikari. Everyone is dismissed."

**Tabrias.**

"What?"

**Attack my pilots again, and I will ingest you to ensure you cannot do so again.**

Auska turned toward Koaru. She really needed to vent some furry. "You're Tabris, right?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as she punched him so hard he flew across the room. He got up and rubbed the side of his jaw, asking, "What was that for?"

"You broke my Unit 02!" she screeched as she launched herself at him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji collapsed on his bed, feeling tired, and also glad that he would be the only one home for awhile. Auska was chasing Koaru all over the Geofront – literally, since they could both fly – and most of the bridge staff had decided to watch, finding it rather funny. When he had left, he even saw Berserker and Armsalei – the name of Unit 00 now – exiting the pyramid to watch.

Hey, no one said that Evangelions weren't allowed entertainment.

Pulling off his clothes and pulling his PJ on, Shinji was about to go to sleep when he felt it. It felt like a burning sensation in his abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. Then the pain began to throb through him like waves of fire, pulsing like a heartbeat. He felt like he was getting hit by the 5th Angels beam again, only the energy was coming from within as he writhed in pain on the floor of his room, screaming.

As he curled up into fetal position on his knees, clutching his stomach, the pain climaxed. He felt like two hot daggers had been driven into his back as he screamed, drowning out the sound of cloth being ripped apart.

Then the pain stopped.

Shinji stayed on his hands and knees, breathing fast as he tried to calm himself. He felt like something was different. His back felt cold, and he felt like he had something on it, something that was connected to him so that every twitch felt like a twitching muscle. He turned and looked over his shoulder.

He nearly passed out in fright as what he saw made him realize that every twitch was a muscle; one of his.

Producing from his back between his shoulder blades was a pair of feathery wings, and they were midnight black.


	14. Azela

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: If I owned, Auska would grab me and fly into outer space so she could leave me there and let me freeze and cook to death at the same time.

Chapter 13: Azela

Rei entered her apartment feeling rather tired from the day's events. She had stayed to watch while her brother tried to avoid Auska, and had actually found it amusing. Tabrias finally calmed down after a few hours, but it was long after dark before anyone left.

She hit the light switch, only to find that the power was out once again. She didn't mind, as it happened often and she was used to it. She closed the door, not caring about how dark her apartment was, as the full moon gave enough light.

Then she heard a slight sniffing sound coming from the corner where the shadows prevented her from seeing anything. "Is someone there?" she asked.

"Ayanami?"

The shadows seemed to part slightly to reveal Shinji curled up in the corner, his frightened cobalt eyes locking with her crimson ones. They stared at each other before the boy began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Rei," he said between sobs. "I don't know what to do, I'm so scared. I came here, hoping for your help, but now I'm not so sure."

"What is scaring you so badly?" she asked, stepping towards her.

"Don't come any closer!" Shinji practically yelled in fright. "Sorry… It's just… I…"

"What?" Rei asked again.

Shinji bowed his head and stood, taking some of the shadows with him as he stepped forward. Rei was unable to withhold a gasp as she realized that it wasn't a shadow in the corner, but his black, feathery wings. "Sorry. I'll go."

"No, wait," Rei stopped him. Gently, she reached out and began to feel his wings. They were the softest feathers she had ever felt, but she could also tell that they were many times stronger than steel. "Why are you ashamed of them? They are very beautiful." Shinji did have to admit she was right, and he kind of liked the midnight black color.

Unfortunately, he was still scared, "Doesn't this mean I'm Azrael? Don't these wings mean that I'm a Nephilim, like Koaru and Auska?"

"They do mean that you are a Nephilim, but that does not mean you are Azrael," Rei answered. "And even if you were, you are still Shinji Ikari." She stepped back a little bit, a small smile on her face, "I have something I want to show you." She began to remove her shirt.

Shinji blushed, "Wait, Rei! What are you…"

"Shhh," she said softly, effectively silencing him as she pulled her shirt off. She let it fall to the floor, and then unfolded her own wings. Shinji gasped as he saw them. They were so white they seemed to be giving off light. Rei gently brushed her wings against his and stepped closer, "You have nothing to fear from me, Shinji-kun. I said that I would protect you when we fought the Fifth. I have not gone back on my word yet, nor will I. If you wish, you may stay here to avoid Pilot Soryu and Major Katsuragi"

He embraced her, tears falling from his face once again in relief. Strangely enough to him, she returned the embrace, burying her face into his chest. They parted slightly after a while, looking into each other's eyes. Then their eyes closed, and their lips bridged the gap.


	15. Defect

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: Why?

Chapter 14: Defect

…_And Tabris will find Azrael, the bravest of them all, hiding behind the mask of a coward, and will free him of his mask..._

_-- _Book of the Nephilim, Dead Sea Scrolls

* * *

Shinji woke up feeling rather warm, quickly realizing that it was because Rei was curled up next to him. He smiled as he remembered their kiss the previous night, and was glad that they hadn't gone farther than that. Not that he didn't want to, but they were just too young. 

"Well, Third Child, you certainly seem to be comfortable."

He looked up to see Auska leaning against the wall in her yellow sundress, her eyes glaring daggers. "It's not like that," he said, blushing.

"I know, Azrael," the redhead growled.

"Shinji-kun can't be Azrael, Pilot Soryu," Rei said, her eyes still closed. Apparently, she had been awake the whole time. "Why are you in my new apartment?"

"When Shinji never came home, it took me seconds to guess as to where he was, and I made Koaru tell me where your apartment was," Auska answered. "How long have you had the wings, Third Child?"

"Since last night," Shinji answered.

"Learn to fold them in, you don't want to go around looking like that, you'll scare someone," Auska said, turning to leave. "If the two of you want to, you can join us for lunch at 12:30." She left.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Koaru asked Auska out? Does he know what he's getting in to?"

Rei frowned, "Knowing my brother, it is more likely that Auska demanded him."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo had never seen the faces of the entire SEELE Committee before. But for his court martial, they were all there in person.

"You lied to us, deceived us, caused our lead scientist and your superior officer to be absorbed into Unit 01, conspired with the enemy, and planned for the genocide of the human race. Any one of these charges alone is punishable by death."

"You claim you have power," Gendo said. "I have seen otherwise. You can't kill me without releasing Adam."

"No, but we are moving you to the Germany branch."

"There, you won't be able to cause problems."

"Hopefully, you will rethink what you have done."

_Actually, Germany is where I want to go to put my next backup plan into motion_, Gendo thought to himself, but he was unable to contain a smirk.

Keele saw the smirk and suddenly grew worried. _I have a bad feeling there's someone he knows in Germany._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sub-commander of the Germany branch was walking through the cages of the MP Eva's being built in Germany when he sneezed violently. Only MP5 and MP6 were around to hear it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, you have midnight black wings, but no AT Field?" Koaru asked.

Shinji nodded, "Correct." Auska and Rei remained silent. Rei didn't want to interrupt the conversation between her brother and her boyfriend, and Auska was too busy eating to care. So far as she was concerned, Shinji was Azrael, irregardless of what anyone said.

"Koaru, how come when you first came here, you acted like you were… well…" Shinji tried to find the right question.

"Honestly and truthfully," Koaru said, understanding Shinji's incomplete question, "I was trying to scare you into staying with my sister. A great deal of her most memorable experiences involved you, so being near you would allow her to regain her memories after the transfer. It did work to some degree, I hope." They glanced at Rei, who only nodded. "Still cold, sister?"

"Not 'cold', but mentally occupied at the moment," Rei replied. In fact, she was trying to sort out her renewed memories, as well as trying to discover more. The only problem was that she was constantly being distracted by thoughts of her date next to her.

"Well, Shinji, I think you just have an advanced Defect that has mutated due to your exposure to Eva," Koaru said. "Just be glad you won't suffer from cellular breakdown like my sister and I did."

"Is that why you wanted me to kill you?" Shinji asked. "I have to know."

"For that, and for the reasons I told you, Shinji," Koaru answered. "If you had not done so, I would not have been able to tell the SEELE Committee of Gendo's treason, and we could all be under the foot of a false God right now."

Shinji smiled, "You wanted to die so mankind could live. I understand now. It's not about what we get in life, but what we do with what we get."

No one knew the impact that those words had. With those words, the coward Shinji Ikari no longer existed.


	16. Calm

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

The MP Evas ate my disclaimer.

Chapter 15: Calm

…_It is only the calm before the storm, as God will be forced to make a pact with the devil to bring down the rebellion against Him in one final battle between Him and man…_-- Book of the Last, Dead Sea Scrolls

* * *

_**So, you're finally getting some vacation time.**_

_Keele said it was your idea._

_**As the Commander of the NERV Japan Branch and as your mother, can't I send you on a much needed vacation?**_

_Of course you can. I'm just glad I can talk to you again._

_**It's nice to be able to talk to you too. Just promise me two things.**_

_What?_

_**Don't sink Japan with your AT Field, and make me a grandmother.**_

_MOM!_

_**Don't deny it, sweetie. You're in love with Rei. You know she feels the same way about you.**_

_But still, I'm not going to force her. And also, I don't have a secondary AT Field._

**The test is complete.**

_I'll talk to you soon, Mom. I love you._

_**I love you too, son.**_

Shinji climbed out of the entry plug smiling. He felt better than ever now that he could talk to his mother every time he came in for a sync test. He would miss her while he was gone, but she had set things up with Keele for Misato to take all the pilots on a much needed vacation. Not wanting to keep his friends waiting, he hurried off to shower and change.

**You didn't tell him.**

_**I don't know if I have the heart.**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Walking toward the back of the plane, Shinji hesitated. He wasn't sure what he would say. He wasn't sure he wanted to believe what he was told. Someone nuged him in the back and he turned to see Rei, who simply nodded in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Shinji opened the door and stepped inside. There, awake and talking to his girlfriend, Hikari, was a friend Shinji thought was dead.

Toji looked up and grinned, "Hey, Shin-man. Looks like I can finally say you look better than me." Hikari smiled, glad to see that her boyfriend had not lost his sense of humor.

Shinji gulped, "Toji, I… I just want to say… well…"

"Forget it," Toji said, holding up his hand. "Water under the bridge. It wasn't your fault, and anyone who says so is going to get a face full of fist. Besides, they've been working with the Eva technology to try and reconstruct my legs. Its hard work, but they've managed to get one done. Look!" He threw the sheet aside to show that one leg was indeed complete. "Heard your dad got the boot too. He deserved it."

"That man is not my father," Shinji said. "Before I lost my mom, she was going to divorce him. He sabotaged the activation experiment so that he destroy the papers before she turned them in and keep her name. The MAGI redrew the papers, so I can honestly say I don't have to worry about him anymore."

Toji grinned evilly, "That's good. Now, what's this I hear about you and Ayanami? Did you actually sleep with her?"

"TOJI!"

Near the front of the plane, Rei sneezed, and then went back to reading her novel. It just happened to be a romance novel, and she was intending to learn all she could on how to be more romantic with Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Germany Sub-Commander shook his head at Gendo, "I told you it wouldn't work."

Gendo simply smiled and looked up and MP5, "It doesn't matter now. I have Adam, and the fools at SEELE don't even know that I have the activation codes for these. I will have my world soon, regardless of what they do."


	17. Vacation

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: You don't want me owning Evangelion. If I did, the anime would have been even more screwed up.

I don't know why people say that though. I just disliked the fact that it ended on a cliffhanger.

Author's Note: By the way, who was it that thought up the whole 'Rei is a clone of Shinji's mom' thing? I can't find referance of that in the manga or anime. In fact, they don't even say that Rei (or Rei I at least) is a clone at all.

Also, there is some religious stuff in this chapter, connecting to the research that the creators did when making the anime. And does anyone like my Dead Sea Scroll exerpts (yes, I'm making them up)?

Chapter 16: Vacation

…_Who is God? The one who created us, or the one who wishes to unite us and take us to heaven?… _-- Book of Blasphemy, Dead Sea Scrolls

…_The berserk abomination will betray his master, the devil, to protect the Nephilim who defy the will of their God…_-- Book of the Last, Dead Sea Scrolls

* * *

Koaru found his mother deep inside her chamber, sitting on the edge of the cross that she once hung on. He flew up to her, noticing the tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?" 

"Adam," she answered. "He killed so many. I felt every single death. I still feel it. Last time I felt like this was during what the Lillum call World War II."

"The Holocaust?" Koaru asked.

Lilith nodded, "Yes. I guess I always head a soft spot for Jews, as I am known directly in their mythology. To know that a man named Hitler killed so many, it hurt terribly."

"At least he's dead," Koaru said, trying to comfort her.

His mother gave a nervous chuckle, "That's what they think. The body they found was nothing more than a fake that I made. In reality, I got to him first and…" She held out her hand and a jar appeared out of subspace, filled with LCL. "He will know for all eternity that his dream will never be realized. A suitable punishment, for the likes of him; to watch the world become different than what you wanted to do; to hear and know that your name will forever be known throughout history with disgust and hatred." Koaru chose not to reply to that, and Lilith sighed, "Then again, perhaps he has suffered long enough, and it is time for him to receive his punishment at the hands of his God, and my God; the one responsible for the existence of us both." Slowly, she clenched her hand until the glass cracked and the LCL leaked out along with a speck of light that she snatched into her other hand and crushed it. She shuddered as she felt the end of the life she had just extinguished, and smiled.

"Mother, I have a question since you brought it up. Did you really know the first Lillum, Adam?" Koaru asked.

"I did," Lilith smiled. "I liked him at first, but he was too… how should I put this… stupid, so to speak. Fiercely intelligent, but inexperienced and far too young. We were never lovers for that reason; he came to be more like a son to me."

"Well, then why does the bible say God made the earth in 7 days?" Koaru asked.

Lilith chuckled, "You're quite interested in different religions, my son. And the Bible is correct, in fact. The thing is, the Bible doesn't say that it was made in 7 _Earth_ Days. For all we know, a single 'Day' was the time it took for the entire galaxy to rotate. Even I don't know everything about God; I probably know less than a lot of people in the world. The universe is a large place, Koaru, but we are more important then the stars out there. We are sentient, we have souls, and we can learn. When the time comes, even humanity will no longer be able to continue without becoming immortal beings. In short, God exists, and we will see him again someday, but nobody knows when. I even don't know, and I've lived longer than all of humanity. That is why we must fight the Father of Angels, the one who dares call himself Adam, the one who dares create those abominations to try and find and control me. He wishes for the Throne of God, and for that, I will destroy myself before letting him use me to do so."

Koaru gave his mother a worried look, "Even if it means the death of this world and all life on it?"

"There will always be more," Lilith smiled. "In its own way, 'death' is just another word meaning: New Life."

"Then," Koaru wondered aloud, "Could Azrael's real title be the Angel of Death and New Life?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji sneezed, waking himself up, but that was probably a good thing as he didn't want a sunburn. He turned over on his towel and watched with amusement as Auska and Rei continued building sandcastles on the beach, each determined to outdo the other. Hikari and Toji were surfing on a single board, supporting each other as they rode the waves. Misato was sitting on a beach chair under an umbrella nearby, wearing sunglasses and drinking, of course, a beer.

Figuring that since they had the whole beach to themselves, he decided now might be a good time to let out his wings. He did so, flexing them, trying to get used to how they felt. Maybe, if he practiced, he'd be able to fly with them.

_Yea right!_ he chuckled to himself. _Maybe my dad's coming up with a plan to kill me too._

Oh foolish male.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Is it done?" Gendo asked.

"It is," the German Sub-Commander said.

"Then activate it," Gendo smiled.

Mass Production Evangelion Unit MP6, its programming altered for a specific task, came to life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The MAGI in the Germany branch recorded the activation sequence and sent it to the Germany Commader's Office. As the Commander, also known as SEELE Chairman Keele, had his terminal set up to forward everything to NERV Japan branch, it was quickly sent to the MAGI there, who not only sent the information to Keele, but also sent it to their Commander. Therefore, Unit 01 and Yui Ikari received notice on what Gendo was planning, and needless to say, it is not a good idea to tick off either Yui or Unit 01. Pissing both off was asking for your own gruesome murder.

Thankfully, Keele was on duty at the time and read what was sent to him. He quickly ordered the launch of the Eva that had come to be known as Berserker. Better to launch it without a pilot, then let it rip apart NERV trying to get out.

But even he was surprised when, upon reaching the surface, Unit 01 unfolded four red, spider web-like wings of energy and took to the skyes.


	18. Unknown

Evangelion: Prophecy

Summary: The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted 4 Nephilim: Tabris, Tabrias, Azela, and Azrael. They would protect humanity against the Angels. But in order to do so, one would destroy everyone. Is Shinji Ikari really Azrael, the Angel of Death? And what exactly is Instrumentality? How does it differ from Third Impact?

Disclaimer: I don't want to own Evangelion. I want to see Evangelion: Rebuild 1 instead.

Chapter 17: Unknown

… _Save me from this terrible burden, that I must be the one who chooses between life and death for all. Why must I cause myself pain? Why does all of humanity seem to hate me? Doesn't anyone like me? Can't someone be nice to me?_

_I am nice to you. …_ – Pleas of Azela and Azrael, Dead Sea Scrolls

* * *

The sun was setting, bathing the sky in red as Rei, Shinji, Auska, Hikari, Toji and Misato began to leave the beach. Shinji stopped in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face. Then he turned toward the sky, "Berserker?"

_Does he even know that that name means Angel of Rage?_ Rei asked herself. "What is wrong?"

He pointed to a flying figure that was constantly getting closer. After a while, they were finally able to make out Unit 01's form, and the red wings that kept the Eva airborne. It landed gently as it reached the beach, the wings retracting and disappearing. It regarded them for a moment, but then sat down and deactivated.

"It flies all the way here just to look at us and shut down? It has to be defective," Auska said. "Of course, with Shinji as its pilot, that's no surprise."

Shinji surprised even himself as he glared at Auska and said, "Berserker is here because something isn't right. He's still online. I can… sense his S2 pulse. It's like he's asleep. We need to make sure we keep our guard up."

Auska simply shrugged and muttered, "Whatever," before walking away and complaining that Koaru wasn't with them under her breath.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei knew that no one knew she had brought her plugsuit, but she hoped they wouldn't mind the reason why. Putting it on, she crept out of the beach house they were staying at, careful not to wake the others. Letting her wings out, she took to the air. Ever since she realized she could fly, she enjoyed doing this. She felt free, soaring through the night sky. Long before, she wished for nothing more than to complete Gendo's scenario and return to nothingness. He told her she was created from nothing and could only become nothing in the end. Now she knew better, and felt more and more attracted to the sky. She didn't understand why, she only knew that it was where she belonged.

"You feel this way because you are my daughter," Lilith said, appearing nearby. "I too feel the call of the stars, because mankind will one day move on from here, and I will continue to nurture the Earth until I move on, either to another planet, or to a higher state of being."

Simply floating now, Rei turned and asked, "What do you mean by 'higher state?'"

Lilith smiled, "I am sub-immortal. I can die, but only by another's hand, or by killing myself. Because of that, like all mankind, I have yet to become immortal, an ultimate state of physical existence that gives all ultimate knowledge, power, and happiness according to who they are. The greatest of these become gods, creators of everything, and it is a power that must be shared."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"A man and his wife create the life that can become like them," Lilith answered. "How can a man become a god without his wife becoming one with him, or vice versa?"

"I see," Rei said. "Mother, is it all right? Is what I feel for Shinji-kun all right?"

"Of course," Lilith answered, knowing why her daughter was nervous. "While you are my daughter, you are more Human than I am. You didn't obtain your Nephilim abilities from me."

"How then?" Rei was confused.

"Yui can explain it better than me, Rei," Lilith said. "I'm no good at explaining it. I must go now. Stay strong, my daughter, because Keele has warned me that someone altered the programming to one of the MP Evas, and that it could be coming here to capture or kill someone."

"So that is why Unit 01 is here," Rei gasped.

"Yes," Lilith nodded. "But I cannot stay. If I come in contact with the MP Eva, the results would be catastrophic without my lance. Good bye." She turned around in the air and vanished.

"Who was that?" a voice said. Rei turned around to see another girl floating nearby, only without wings. Rei focused, in case she needed to use her AT Field, but was surprised by the fact that she couldn't sense a Primary AT Field in the girl. How could this girl have a body without one? A PAT Field – as it was called by those at NERV – could only be broken by Lilith, and held the Human body together and bound the soul to the body. Without it, the body would disintegrate into LCL and the soul would either die or remain trapped inside the liquid. As a Nephilim, Rei could use the Light of her Soul and her S2 to create a Secondary AT Field, like the Angels. Rei could sense power coming from this girl, as well as something even stronger holding her together, but nether were in the form of an AT Field

"Who are you?" she asked the girl, who seemed to be dressed in a school uniform. She seemed normal, except for the fact that her face looked like it was made from colored metal.

The girl simply smiled, "My name is Mana Kirishima." She held out her hand to Rei, but Rei did not return the gesture.

"I am Rei Ayanami, and the other was my mother, Lilith," Rei said, wondering why she said that.

"Oh," Mana exclaimed. "Is she a Nephilim like you?"

"No," Rei replied hollowly.

"So she's a Lillum?" Mana asked.

"How do you know that term?" Rei demanded.

Mana smiled, "Picked it up. So, by your reaction, I'm guessing she isn't."

Rei used her AT Field to summon her weapon, a blue lance like her mother's. "That is none of your concern."

"Fine," Mana huffed. She turned to leave and said, "Then she's a Seed, like I thought." She sped forward, only to be blocked by Rei's blue AT Field. She turned back toward the Nephilim and stated, "You don't want to fight me."

"I must, as you know material you should not," Rei stated, dispelling her AT Field and summoning her AT Weapon again.

Mana smiled, and Rei didn't have a chance to do anything before Mana suddenly seemed to change and everything flashed white.

When she would wake up the following morning in her room at the beach house, Rei would remember nothing of Mana.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mana grinned to herself as she flew towards space in her Trident form. "Lord Ares will be pleased," she said to herself.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, but in order for my Trilogy to make sense, this will most likely be the only scene with Mana in this instalment. She comes more into play in the third instalment. I left a hint at the end, in case anyone wants to guess. 


End file.
